Mission that brought love
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are both given a D-Rank mission, as missions were in short supply after the war. Naruto asked Hinata about the battle with pain, and things take off from there. One Shot


**Hellllo everyone! It me, with a One-Shot, for a contest I have been invited to! It's still NaruHina, so no-One panic. This has been lots of fun to write, and I hope to get a food review by the contest holders. Anyway, Without further ado,Enjoy this NaruHina one-Shot!**

* * *

the sun shone brightly on the hidden leaf village. The town centre bustled with with life, with everyday people doing their daily routines. The war against the Akatsuki had finnaly ended, and the leaf was finnaly enjoying its first breath of peace in a long , long one had to worry about anything anymore. The village was safe, the Akatsuki was gone. Everyone had looked forward to the peace of the hidden leaf, and now, they finnaly had it

A young blonde haired shinobi strolled down the street. His leaf head-band gleamed in the sunlight, and he had a big grin on his face. This Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, was hailed as the hero of the leaf village. He had defended it from every danger that had come its way, and believing in himself, inspiring everyone around him..

"Ahh... Man, this is the life!" Naruto said to no-one in particular.

He loved it. He loved the village, and the people who lived in it. He loved the peace , and how it made everyone happy. He truly loved being a ninja, protecting everyone he cared about. He was so happy everyone had come to aknowledge him. When he was younger, everyone wanted him dead. Now the people who wanted him dead, was a VERY small minority, literally about fifty people, and most of them were too old to do anything, or we're too much of a coward to do anything.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't look where he was going, and bumped into a blue haired kunoichi.

This girl was one of Naruto's friends- Hinata Hyuga. She was a member of the Hyuga clan, one of the leafs most illustrious clans. She had long, blue hair, that gleamed in the sunlight. She had always been why around Naruto, and often stuttered. Naruto never held it against her knew the reason... After being oblivious of nearly a decade, since they were back at the ninja acadamy.

"woah! Sorry Hinata, my bad!" Naruto said , offering her his hand "was in my own little world there. Heheh."

Hinata took Naruto's hand, and Naruto lifted her up " You okay?"

"Y-Yes... N-Naruto..." Hinata shyly said

The two had become the closest of friends since the end of the war, but because of missions and training, they barely ever got to hang out anymore.

"where're you going?" Naruto asked

"J-Just going on a walk..." Hinata replied

"Mind if I come with ya? I got nothing to do."

"S-Sure..."

During the akatsuki attack on the leaf village before the war, Hinata had confessed her love for Naruto to him, fully expecting to die defending him. The end result was awkward at first, but as time went by, Naruto had come to notice a feeling for Hinata too. He thought he liked his teammate, Sakura, but he realised he just found her cute, whereas Hinata was cute, kind, funny, a great person to be around, and all in all a brilliant friend.

The two hadn't spoke about the incident with Pain , mostly because of the war, and partly because they both felt quite akward when anyone asked them about it.

The two went along the many streets of the hidden leaf village, talking and laughing, telling stories and experiences from the war. Naruto had noticed that Hinata had given up her stuttering (mostly) and had become much more confident since the end of the war.

"Naruto!"

Both Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Naruto team-mate, Sakura Haruno, running toward them.

"oh, Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted, waving

"how cute. Not interrupting anything am I?" Sakura giggled

Hinata blushed light pink, and Naruto scratched the back of his head " Nothing in particular, why?"

"Actualy , this works out pretty well. Lady Tsunade has requested your presence." Sakura explained

"both of us? Why?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Usually, if he went on a mission, or anything of the type, it would be him, Sakura and Sai. It was Actualy quite rare that anyone else joined the team.

" just come on, you two." sakura said " I'm sure she'll explain why when your there"

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata walked into Tsunades room. The Hokage hands out missions, instructions, and even directed the war from this room.

"Lady Tsunade, I've brought Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said

"That was fast" Tsunade remarked

"well, they were together when I found them"

"oh really?"

Naruto went light pink " did you call us here for a mission or to embarrass us?!"

"Ah, yes" Tsunade handed them a sheet of paper " it's not that hard. All your doing is moving food supplies."

"so Why did you need ME and HINATA specifically for that?" Naruto asked

" I know you two get a lot well, and... Well some of the jonin down there still don't trust you entirely, Naruto"Tsuande explained " but if they see with a Chunin of the Hyuga clan, they'll have half a mind to stay away from , you can use the shadow clone jutsu to speed it up greatly"

" If that's the case, wouldn't it make more sense to take Neji with me? He's a jonin." Naruto asked

"that was my first plan, but Neji and his team are on a mission tracking down some bandits." Tsunade explained

"Fair enough" Naruto shrugged " c'mon Hinata, let's get this over and done with."

"o-okay" Hinata said

* * *

The building they went to was one of the hidden leafs biggest food suppliers, who were invaluable during the war. They produced pretty much all of the leafs food that wasn't on the market on in restaurants .

When Naruto walked in with Hinata, a few people cheered for Naruto, and said jonin that STILL didn't trust him just have him a dirty look

Naruto sighed " just no pleasing some people, eh?" in all honesty, Naruto could care less about the people who gave him those looks. They had no reason to hate him: but never did anything about him, so Naruto never let them bother him.

Hinata shook her head slightly " no... I guess not..."

"Okay, so we're supposed to be helping These guys move their food crates going to our ninja?" Naruto asked

"yes..." Hinata said

"okay then" Naruto put his hands into his sign that allowed to use his trademark techunique " Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Roughly twenty clones appeared out of The jutsu, and began to pick up the crates of food, and move them to where they were instructed. It took two clones to move one crate.

Naruto and Hinata both picked up a crate and headed outside with it

"God damnit... These are... So damn heavy..." Naruto moaned

"They are full to the brink of food..." hinata pointed out

"Good point." Naruto admitted "still, you don't expect them to be so heavy"

They then worked in silence before Naruto spoke, and brought up a subject that Hinata wasn't expecting. Not in a million years

"You remember when pain attacked the leaf village?"

Hinata blushed deep red, but his her face behind the crate they were carrying. Of corse she remembered, she had technically died once then, defending Naruto. She was surprised that she was alive, even now. She had fully prepared to die that day

"O-Of corse I do..." she replied

"you remember when you saved me from pain?" Naruto asked

They had reached the area where they were putting the crates, so they put the crate on the floor. Hinata had been using the crate to hide her blushing, so she desperately tried to calm down and hide her blush by looking the opposite way, hiding her face with her hair , and using crates the very second she could

"Y-Yeah I remember that" she said, trying not to stutter

Naruto had gone a bit pink by this point himself, but he still spoke "I...um... I never really got to thank you...So...thank you"

At this point, Hinata was trying desperately hard not to faint, and was feeling fairly weak as they were carrying the crats. She wasn't sure if Naruto remembered her confession, but she had a feeling she knew where this was headed

"I-It's okay n-Naruto..."

They put the crate down and Naruto cast away his clones. They had pretty much finished the job.

Naruto asked the question Hinata had been dreading. Hinata had no idea how this would end up, what Naruto would say, what Naruto would think, what Naruto would do.

"Hinata... Did you mean what you said... Before you fought pain?"

Hinata froze up. She knew it would come to this.

"y-YEs... N-N-Naruto... I-I ment it... E-every word..." Hinata right about now had gone into a deep red blush.

"Hinata..." Naruto spoke softly

Hinata looked down.

"Hinata... I-I've been thinking alot... A-And I reached a conclusion..."

Hinata held her breath. He was going to reject her. She could feel it.

" I...I love you too... Hinata..."

Hinata looked up. She was shocked. In fact she was SO shocked, the blush had dissapeared from her face. She stared at Naruto, not believing what she had just heard. _Naruto loves me?... I'm dreaming...I'm sure... _

"N-N-N-Naruto…"

Naruto took a deep breath. What he planned to do was genuinely nerve racking. When he found out he loved Hinata, he had always wanted to do this, and he had his one chance, here and now, and he had to take it. If he didn't, he knew he would regret it, for the rest o his life

He gently put his hand her her cheek, and leaned in forward , and gently kissed her.

Hinatas eyes were wide open. She began to blush more than she thought humanly possible._if I'm dreaming, and someone wakes me up, I'll kill them... Naruto is kissing me! ME! This is heaven!_

Hinata slowly snakes her arms around Naruto's neck, and closed her eyes. She had dremt of this moment for years, but now it was actualy happening, it was nothing like Hinata had thought

It was better . One thousand times better

They were wrapped up in their own little world, they didn't notice they had left the door wide open " Naruto?! Hinata?!"

Both teares themselves away from each other, much to their dismay, and saw Sakura standing there, with a big smug grin on her face. She had seen the whole thing, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to do.

Naruto half closed his eyes " oh shit"

* * *

**And that is that! Is like to thank the contest organisers for giving me the chance to write this. Above everyone else, I'd like to thank my followers, and reviewers, fortingling me the criticism I nee to write a great story. Thank you everyone! See you next time! Auf weidersehen! **


End file.
